


Turnabout

by athousandwinds



Category: Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: F/M, Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During TLoCC, Rosalie and Mordecai have a short, but quite important, conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlintheattic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=girlintheattic).



Mordecai is hardly awake before Rosalie is on her feet and glaring at him.

"If you think I've forgiven you," she says, her voice icy, "you've another think coming."

"I never expected you to forgive me," he tells her, his tongue feeling free for the first time in his life. To his everlasting shock, her face crumples like a ball of paper. "Rosalie," he says, but the façade is smoothed out again.

"That's good to know," she says curtly. "I don't intend to."

"I didn't lie about - " Mordecai hesitates, but he has nothing left to lose. "I do love you, for what it's worth."

He thinks he sees her shoulders relax. "Thank you. But I won't be changing my name."

Mordecai is, unreasonably, crushed. He has never expected her to forgive him; that is another truth he has told. It still hurts.

"I mean that," Rosalie says, still in that same flat tone. "You can change yours, if you like, but Rosalie Roberts sounds horrendous."

Mordecai stares at her, still dazed from his spirit trip. Rosalie takes his hand. For some reason, she is smiling, and he doesn't understand why until much later on. He can't bring himself to mind.


End file.
